Sans et Sang
by GruviaFt
Summary: Déjà trois semaines qu'il est parti en mission et Jubia commence à s'inquiéter! Ses doutes se concrétisent lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il est tombé dans un piège posé par Raven Tail. Avec Léon et Gajeel qui se joindront à elle, arrivera-t-elle à temps pour sauver Grey ou sera-t-il trop tard?
1. Disparition

Yosh Minna-san! Aujourd'hui je vous présente ma première fic' alors soyez indulgent! ;)

Bonne lecture~

_Sans et Sang_

Chapitre 1- Disparition

La pluie tombait longuement sur les vitres de la guilde, et cette fois, elle n'y était pour rien. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était parti, et une semaine qu'il était censée être rentrée. Alors elle restait là, à l'attendre, dans l'espoir que ce soit lui, le prochain à franchir les portes de la guilde, dernièrement renouvelée depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques.

Mais elle commençait à s'impatienter.

**« Ca va Jubia? »** demanda Cana assise sur le bar à boire son éternel tonneau **« T'a l'air bizarre, t'a bu un coup de trop? »**

Encore à boire son tonneau, Cana avait bien remarquer qu'elle était dans un autre monde. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, encore à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgiter.

**« Jubia n'a rien bu Cana-san, Jubia était juste perdue dans ses pensée »** répondit la bleu, s'affalant sur le bar.

**« Et bien qu'est ce qui ne va pas Jubia? » **demanda la Barmaid de la guilde en servant le jus de fruit que la bleue avait commandé un peu plus tôt.

**« Et bien... Ça fait une semaine que Grey-sama était censé rentrer... Et Jubia commençait à s'inquiéter »** répondit-elle, l'air triste.

**« Alors, c'est ça qui te tracasse? C'est vrai que moi aussi, je commençais à m'inquiéter... Tu veux que je regarde dans le registre des quêtes pour savoir quelle mission il a prise? »** proposa la Strauss avant de sortir un gros livre, bien plus gros qu'un Annuaire que ce soit en matière de longueur et de largeur.

Après seulement une vingtaine de secondes de feuilletage, la blanche trouva la fameuse quête que le brun avait empruntée.

**« Alors? »** demanda Jubia, intriguée par la fameuse mission.

**« Eh bien, il semblerait que Grey ai prit une mission qui consistait à tuer un monstre qui détruisait plusieurs villages à l'Est de Fiore »** déclara la miss Strauss **« Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette annonce... »**

**« Yosh! Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde par ici »** déclara un homme aux longs cheveux brun, le visage orné de piercing, qui, visiblement, rentrait de mission.

**« Gajeel-kun! »** s'exclama l'ex-phantom.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé? »** demanda le dragon slayer, s'asseyant à coté de Jubia.

**« Eh bien, on était en train de regarder la mission qu'avait empruntée Grey-sama, ça fait trois semaines qu'il est parti, alors que ça fait une semaine qu'il devait rentrer! »** expliqua Jubia au nouvel arrivant.

**« Vous-êtes inquiètes pour le glaçon? Pourtant en tant que coéquipier, vous devriez savoir, comme moi, qu'il devrait être capable d'accomplir correctement une mission. Et puis pour avoir déjà eu affaire à lui lors d'une bataille, j'peux vous assurer qu'il est presque aussi fort que moi! Et puis chais pas moi, il s'est peut-être arrêté chez son pote de Lamia.»** justifia le dragon qui ne comprenait visiblement pas le pourquoi une telle inquiétude.

**« Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu prévenir, à moins que... »**

Les portes du bureau du maitre s'ouvrirent avec fracas, d'où un vieil homme en sortait, visiblement en colère, se dirigeant vers le bar.

**« Mira, est-ce que la quête qui consiste un tuer un monstre de l'Est de Fiore à été prise? »** demanda Makarof, énervé pour une raison inconnue.

**« Oui, justement à ce propos... »**

**« Rappelle tout de suite celui qui l'a prise! Cette quête a été déposée par le maître de Raven Tail! »**

* * *

Sa tête était lourde et ses souvenirs émiettées.

Depuis quand était-il ici? Et surtout où était-il?

Il se souvenait avoir pris une mission, sur le panneau qui trônait au milieu de la guilde. Il avait pris une quête plutôt intéressante, avec une bonne récompense, et assez simple... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il était arrivé sur le lieu qu'indiquait l'annonce, mais personne. Ni l'annonceur, ni le fameux monstre à battre, rien.

Mais un violent coup sur la tête...

Il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux, sa vision était un peu floue au début, puis au bout d'un moment, elle s'éclaircissait, laissant place à la peur de cet endroit.

Il était assis, enchaîné au mur, des menottes reliant ses poignets au mur. Il était dans une salle assez sombre, éclairée par la seule fenêtre présente, aussi petite soit-elle.

Il voulait bouger, il voulait utiliser sa magie, mais...

**« Des menottes anti-magie! »** pesta Grey à voix haute.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, une barbe noire épaisse et des oreilles assez pointues.

**« Alors c'est toi le mage qui a pris la quête que j'avais déposée? Je m'attendais un mage plus puissant comme Erza ou Luxus... Mais bon, tu as été sélectionné pour l'examen de rang S, et tu as fait parti des cinq qui ont gagné les Jeux magiques... Mouais, ça devrait le faire »**

Comment avait-il su pour l'examen de rang S... Il espionnait la guilde? Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas l'occupation première du mage de glace.

**« Toi... Tu est Ivan, le maitre de Raven Tail... »**

**« Enchanté, petit insecte de Fairy Tail... Et bienvenue à Raven Tail. Je suppose, que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais là»** supposa l'homme qui se tenait debout devant le mage enchaîné.

**« Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Je compte attaquer et détruire ta petite guilde, malheureusement il me manque quelques informations, et je suis sûr que tu pourras m'aider n'est-ce pas? »** ajouta le maître, en faisant un clin d'œil au mage assit en face de lui.

**« Sinon quoi? »** questionna Grey, dévisageant le barbu.

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre le fit plier, puis un deuxième.

**« Le premier, c'est pour répondre à ta question et le deuxième c'est pour m'avoir parler comme ça, et sache que ce n'est que le début, j'ai beaucoup d'autres instruments pour te faire avouer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!»** cracha Ivan, un sourire sur son visage, visiblement, faire souffrir les membres de cette guilde lui procurait un joie indicible.

**« Va te faire foutre! »** répondit l'Ice Maker, crachant le sang qui lui était arrivé dans la bouche à cause des coups.

**« Alors, c'est comme ça... À Fairy Tail vous êtes tous idiots...»** se lamenta le maitre de la guilde sombre **« M'enfin, ça m'occupera et puis ça risque d'être amusant »** dit-il en souriant.

**« Hebi! Apporte-moi le chariot! »**

* * *

**« Raven Tail... »** répéta Jubia, un peu perdue. Elle avait déjà pu voir à l'œuvre cette guilde lors des Jeux Magiques. Notamment lors de la première épreuve « Hidden », où face à Grey, face à Léon, elle avait fait face à un membre de Raven Tail appeler Naruppuding, qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait fait que concentrer ses coups sur les fées, cherchant uniquement à les blesser, sans viser la victoire.

Ou encore quand, face à Lucy, ils ont gagné en trichant.

_Triche..._

La raison pour laquelle la guile a été disqualifiée lors du tournoi, puis démantelée par la suite...

D'après les dernières rumeurs, il semblerait que la guilde n'ait pas vraiment été démantelée, mais seulement redevenue une guilde mystérieuse, dont les occupations avaient rapport avec la magie noire et interdite...

_Une guilde sombre_

**« Mira, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que personne de la prise. »** pria Makarof, à la fois en colère, et inquiet de la réponse de la barmaid.

**« Désolé maître »** s'excusa-t-elle **« Mais la quête a déjà été prise par Grey depuis un moment déjà... »**

**« C'est ce que je craignait... Depuis combien de temps? »**

**« Trois semaines »** répondit Mira, de but en blanc.

**« Maître, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe? » **demanda Gajeel, qui commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

**« Eh bien... »** souffla le mage saint. **« Il semblerait qu'Ivan, le maître de Raven Tail, ait déposé une quête afin de piéger un membre de la guilde... »**

**« Comment ça? »** coupa Jubia. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter du sort de Grey, déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il part en mission, elle a peur de ne pas le voir revenir, de ne plus voir le mage qu'elle aime, celui avec qui elle avait partagé de bons moments, celui qui l'avait sauver de cette pluie et de ces nuages grisâtres... Pour enfin apercevoir la lumière du jour.

**« Ce sale gamin a déposé une annonce sous un faux nom, sur le panneau de la guilde sous mon nez »** pesta Makarof.

**« En gros, Ivan le maître de Raven Tail à posé une annonce à la guilde qui est fausse et qui, en réalité, est un piège dans lequel un membre de Fairy Tail devait tomber, en l'occurrence, Grey, c'est ça? »** résuma le Dragon Slayer d'acier.

Le maître fit oui de la tête.

**« Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? »** questionna Mirajane.

**« Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué lors des Jeux, Raven Tail nourrit une haine toute particulière envers les membres de notre guilde. Ils ont eu Wendy, Lucy, ils s'en ont pris à Luxus et maintenant Grey... »**

**« Il faut aller le chercher, et vite! »** s'écria Jubia

Elle l'aimait, et il l'avait déjà sauvée. Maintenant, c'est à elle d'aller le sauver...

Et le plus vite possible!

**« C'est ce que je comptais faire Jubia... Mais il faut qu'on prennent notre temps. On ne peut pas partir comme ça tête baisser, on va se préparer et après attaquer! » **

Le maître était inquiet pour le mage disparu. Il considérait tous les membres de Fairy Tail comme ses enfants, comme sa famille.

**« Mais, mais... D'accord... »**

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle savait que le maître avait raison.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est attendre, et se préparer à y aller.

Le maître proposa donc, une mission de sauvetage/infiltration, qui consistait à s'infiltrer dans Raven Tail, mais avec un effectif de trois mages, sinon c'est trop pour une infiltration... Il ne restait plus que le nom des trois mages à envoyer là-bas.

Le problème, c'est que presque tous les mages sont partis en mission.

Il était évident que Gajeel irait, en tant qu'infiltrée dans Raven Tail, il sera indispensable pour la mission, avec son odorat de Dragon Slayer. Et Jubia avait insisté pour y allez, le maître ayant jugé que la mage avait le niveau pour y allez, et puis, il savait que même s'il avait refusé, elle y serait allée, étant au courant pour les sentiments de la mage envers Grey.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un mage pour y allez.

**« Le problème maître, c'est que presque tous les mages sont en mission »** La Strauss ouvrit un livre, un peu plus petit que le registre de la guilde, mais tout aussi gros **« L'équipe de Natsu composée de Lucy, Happy, Charuru, Wendy et Erza sont partis et en ont encore pour deux jours, les Raijins et Luxus pour trois jours... L'équipe des Shadows Gears avec Levy, Jet et Droy devraient pas tarder, mais je crains qu'ils n'aient pas le niveau pour cette mission »** énuméra Mirajane.

**« Hm... Et vous ne pouvez pas y allez à deux, je préfère que vous y alliez à trois, pour une question de sécurité... »**

**« Pour le troisième mage, Jubia à eu une idée! Jubia a pensé à Léon de Lamia Scale! »** proposa la mage.

**« Pourquoi lui? T'es amoureuse ma petit Jubia? »** intervint Cana encore sous l'effet de l'alcool.

**« N...Non »** balbutia la bleue **« C'est que... Léon connaît Grey depuis longtemps, il voudra sûrement aider! Et puis sa magie peut être utile! » **renchérit-elle.

**« De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix... Et puis pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre lors des Jeux... Ok, appelle-le, et demande lui de venir le plus vite possible, de toute façon, on va attendre ce soir, que Levy arrive. Elle nous aidera à établir le plan pour la mission.»**

Sans tarder, elle contacta son ami de Lamia Scale , grâce au lacrimaphone de la guilde. A peine une sonnerie, et ce dernier était au bout du fil. Il la salua rapidement, visiblement très heureux de l'avoir au bout du fil. Cette dernière entama la conversation, en venant cependant rapidement aux faits.

**« On dirait bien que cet idiot s'est mis dans de sales draps. Ok, j'arrive, rendez-vous à la gare dans une heure. Le temps de préparer mes affaires et je prends le premier train. À tout à l'heure »** déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle l'attendait à la gare, assise sur un banc. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet pour son « Frère », elle l'avait sentie dans sa réponse lors de son appel, c'était à peine perceptible, mais elle l'avait sentie, il était inquiet. Elle savait que si Grey avait un problème, c'était lui qu'il fallait appeler. Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochées depuis le Jeux, depuis la « mort » de Grey.

Le moment où les petits Dragons s'en prenaient à la ville de Crocus peu après le Tournoi que Fairy Tail venait de gagner.

Puis tout s'est passé très vite... Elle divaguait sur son Grey-sama, elle pensait qu'il allait lui faire une déclaration d'amour et puis...

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas senti le mage de glace s'approcher.

La saluant, Léon avait l'air inquiet lui aussi.

**« Tu m'explique sur la route? »**

L'invitant à la suivre, la mage explique à son ami tout ce qu'elle savait sur Raven Tail, la mission de Grey, essayant de ne pas omettre les quelques détails importants, lui expliquant au passage la crainte que cette guilde lui inspirait depuis leurs préstation lors des Jeux.

**« Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je n'aime pas cette guilde. Rien que depuis le combat entre Tobi et ce mec-là... Kurohebi il me semble. Ils ne m'aspiraient déjà pas confiance, mais là...»**

Elle s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés devant un grand bâtiment, au milieu de Magnolia. Il était imposant, et déjà, une atmosphère saine s'en dégageait.

La guilde de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Un groupe de mage était rassemblé autour d'une table au milieu de la guilde. Une ambiance sérieuse et tendue était présente dans la guilde, à la place de l'habitude ambiance de joie et de combat.

Notamment autour de la table, beaucoup de mage de Fairy Tail: le maître Makarof, Gajeel, Jubia, Léon, Mirajanne, Levy et le reste de l'équipe des Shadows Gears qui était rentrée un peu plus tôt de leur mission.

Rassemblés autour d'une carte qui était posée à plat sur la table, ils préparaient l'assaut sur Raven Tail.

**« Donc ça, c'est une carte de l'Est de Fiore, la croix bleue, c'est le lieu où se trouve le bâtiment de Raven, et la croix rouge, c'est le lieu ou la « quête » avait lieu... Et c'est à seulement quinze – vingt minutes de marche de la croix rouge. »** résuma Makarof.

**« Et ça, c'est le plan de Raven... Mais il est approximatif » **intervint Levy, toujours concentrée sur ses notes.

**« Comment ça, approximatif? »** demanda Jet, intriguée.

**« Eh bien, Gajeel a été infiltré dans cette guilde à peu près au moment où il est rentré à Fairy Tail. Ivan est allé à sa rencontre et à fait de lui son espion... Sauf qu'en réalité, Gajeel était un agent double qui me donnait des infos sur eux, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Et pour ce qui est du plan, il a été dessiné par Levy en se basant sur les données de Gajeel, sauf qu'il n'est allez que très peu dans là-bas. En plus, ils ont peut-être changé depuis les 7 ans d'absences. Selon Levy, on doit avoir moins de trente pour cent de Raven. »** expliqua le vieil homme.

**« Donc pour la mission de sauvetage voilà ce que je propose: le groupe composé de Gajeel, Jubia et Léon, s'infiltre à Raven par l'arrière. Grâce à l'odorat de Gajeel, vous pourrez trouver Grey plus facilement. Il passera devant, Léon tu le suivras et s'il le faut, tu pourras créer des clés de glace pour ouvrir les portes vérrouillées. Et toi Jubia, tu surveilleras leurs arrières. En plus avec ta magie, tu pourras éliminer les membres dans une bulle d'eau sans faire de bruit. C'est une magie parfaite pour les assassinats! »** dit Levy qui venait de terminer de faire le plan.

**« Et pour ce qui est de l'équipement, vous aurez une petite lacrima de communication chacun, et une trousse de premiers soins élaborée par Polyussica »** ajouta Mirajanne, déposant le dit équipement sur la table.

**« Comprit! » **dirent les trois mages concernés en même temps.

**« En fait, merci Léon pour ton soutient, c'est vraiment un cas d'urgence... » **

**« De rien maitre Makarof, et puis Obaba-sama est pour l'alliance entre guildes »**

Après avoir remercié le mage de Lamia Scale, le mage saint leur donna quelques informations supplémentaires, notamment sur les horaires de trains et sur le lieu où le groupe pourrait dormir pendant leur mission. La guilde possède une maison d'habitation à dix minutes de la gare et à une heure de Raven Tail, c'est dans cette petite maison qui n'a pas d'étage que Gajeel hébergeait. C'est dans un petit village du nom d'Hirya que les groupe allait prendre place.

Après s'être donné rendez vous le lendemain matin à la gare. Le groupe se dissipa, chacun rentrait dans leurs maisons respectives. Léon, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un hôtel, avait été invité par Jubia, à venir passer la nuit dans son appartement. Ce que le blanc accepta sans arrières-pensées. Il savait très bien depuis les Jeux que le coeur de la bleue ne lui était pas destiné, mais à Grey. D'ailleurs, cet abruti devrait lui avouer ces sentiments avant qu'il ne lui arrive réellement quelque chose, du moins, c'est ce que Léon pensait.

De plus, il s'inquiétait, pour celui qu'il considérait comme son frère cadet. C'est un sentiment réciproque que Grey et Léon éprouvaient, mais chacun des deux avait trop de fierté pour l'avouer... Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Jubia!

Cela faisait environ six mois que Jubia avait quitté Fairy Hills pour s'installer dans un appartement en pleine ville. Non pas qu'elle trouvait déplaisant l'environnement festif, joyeux et chaleureux de Fairy Hills, mais elle avait jugé qu'il serait temps pour elle de grandir et de passer une nouvelle étape.

Mais il lui arrivait quelques fois de passer quelques nuits là-bas, notamment pour les soirées pyjamas organisées par Mira, Erza ou encore Levy.

Une fois arrivés chez Jubia, Léon déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et Jubia l'invita à faire « comme chez lui ». Il connaissait déjà les lieux, il lui arrivait de passer chez elle lorsqu'il avait une mission proche de Magnolia ou lorsqu'il passait rendre visite à Grey. C'est comme ça que, notamment, elle connaissait quelques détails du passé de Grey que celui-ci ne voulait pas dévoiler.

Jubia avait proposé à Léon de dormir dans le lit alors qu'elle prendrait le canapé, chose qu'il refusa en parfait gentleman, laissant le lit à la jeune acceptant néanmoins une douche qu'il prendrait plus tard dans la soirée.

**« Dis Jubia, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas? »** demanda Léon calmement, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

**« Heu... Jubia va bien pourquoi? »** répondit-elle en faisant de même.

**« Parce que depuis que je suis arrivé à Fairy Tail, je te trouve bien discrète, enfin plus que d'habitude. Même si les autres membres semblent ne pas l'avoir remarquer, je pense savoir ce qu'il ne va pas... Tu t'inquiètes pour Grey, c'est ça? »** lâcha finalement Léon sans tourner davantage autour du pot.

Il fallait avouer que c'était quelqu'un de plutôt concis.

Elle rougissait. Il avait raison, il l'a connaissait bien... Un peu trop même.

Elle baissa les yeux.

**« C'est parce que... Jubia a déjà vu à l'oeuvre Raven Tail par le passé... Et puis Gajeel à déjà parlé de sa mission à Jubia, et apparemment, ils ne font pas de traitement de faveur aux prisonniers si Léon voit ce que Jubia veut dire... »**

**« Tu veux dire... Qu'ils ont recours à la torture? »** hésita le mage de glace.

Elle hocha la tête. Rien que cette pensée lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait peur que Grey subisse le même sort. D'après Gajeel, ils torturent leurs prisonniers soit pour avoir des informations, soit pour s'amuser. Jubia avait peur, elle imaginait déjà le pire des scénarios possibles dans sa tête, rien que la pensée de le perdre...

Ayant compris ce que la bleue pensait, Léon l'a prit dans ses bras, pour la rassurer.

**«****Ça****va aller... »** rassura-t-il **« Et puis tu sais, il se laissera pas faire aussi facilement cet imbécile. Maintenant, ce que je propose, c'est que toi, tu va aller te coucher dans ton lit, moi, dans le canapé, et on va tous les deux aller dormir. Une longue journée nous attend demain il me semble. »**

Elle souriait, les paroles et la voix de son ami étaient douces, réconfortantes et son étreinte si rassurante.

Même si le doute et l'inquiétude étaient toujours présents dans son esprit, elle préféra ne pas y repenser pour le moment. Souhaitant bonne nuit à Léon qui préparait le canapé pour dormir, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre, meublée d'un grand lit à deux places, un bureau juste en face et une armoire dans laquelle elle prit sa petite nuisette bleue qu'elle était habituée à mettre, pour aller, elle aussi se coucher, rapidement attirée par les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain, le réveil était un peu difficile, encore troublé par le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Et pas des plus agréables. La vision de Grey, se perdant dans les ténébres. _Elle se perdait._

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, prenant une robe bleu qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement, pour aller dans la cuisine rejoindre Léon, qui était déjà réveillé.

**« Bien dormi? » **

**« Moyen... Jubia à fait un cauchemar... Mais sinon ça va! »** reprit-elle

**« Si tu l'dis... Au fait, on part dans 30 minutes, le train part dans 45 minutes, le temps de se préparer... Et met tes affaires dans mon sac, on prendra un sac pour deux, ce sera plus pratique »** annonça-t-il, servant une tasse de thé à Jubia.

Remerciant Léon, Jubia attrapa la tasse avant de filer vers sa chambre, chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la mission .

Arrivés à la gare, Jubia et Léon trouvèrent le maître Makarof qui les attendait, accompagné de Gajeel.

Après de brèves salutations, le maître leur donna quelques informations supplémentaires, notamment sur la dangerosité de Raven Tail et sur le lieu où ils allaient dormir, la maison était en plein centre, dans le petit village d'Hirya. Makarof leur donna également une petite lacrymacommunication chacun et une trousse de premier soin composée par Polyussica.

**« Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à donner... Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire: Ramenez Grey! »**

Sur ces mots, le trio composé de Gajeel, Jubia et Léon prirent place à bord du train, dans un carré de quatre places, en direction de leur mission.

Plus qu'a attendre, quatre heures de train où Jubia ne pouvais faire qu'attendre, à regarder le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée par sa nuit de cauchemar, avant de s'assoupir deux minutes plus tard, bercé par le roulement du train.

* * *

_Il agonisait. Chacune de des cellules de son organisme se consumaient, déchirées par la lame impitoyable de cette prison humide et froide. _

_Ses sens s'estompaient, seul son ouïe pouvait apercevoir encore quelques bribes de son de la voix de l'homme en façe de lui._

_**« Tu veux toujours rien dire? Ca fait 2 semaines que tu parle plus ou presque... Et même pas une petite info sur la guilde... » **se désespéra-t-il **« Si tu continu, je vais... »**_

_C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à entendre. L'intensité de la douleur était trop forte, il sombra dans l'inconscience._


	2. Infiltration

Sans et Sang

Chapitre 2 – Infiltration

C'est aux environs de 14h que le trio arriva à la gare du village d'Hirya. C'était un petit village, au climat plutôt chaud, ce qui était normal, étant une région désertique.

_Le désert_

Un endroit parfait, sans rien ni personne autour. Le lieu parfait pour se faire discret, pour implanter le QG d'une guilde interdite...

Après seulement dix minutes de marche depuis la gare, le groupe était enfin arrivé dans la fameuse maisonnette qui appartenait à Fairy Tail.

Après une brève visite, où Jubia, Léon et Gajeel visitèrent la maison, composée d'un salon avec un canapé et un bar qui donnait sur la cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres dont une avec un lit double et l'autre un lit simple. Une maison simple et rangée, avec un mobilier peu présent, dû au fait que la maison restait inhabitée sauf en cas de mission.

Le temps de poser leurs affaires dans le salon, les mages prirent le temps de faire un petit débriefing sur le plan de l'infiltration de Raven Tail.

« Donc on suit le plan. Vous m'suivez et avec mon odorat, on trouve Grey et on sort » déclara Gajeel, particulièrement fier de ses capacités.

Après encore quelques minutes de discussion à finaliser la préparation de l'assaut, il avait été décidé que le groupe agirait le soir même, car selon le dragon slayer, la guilde était moins fréquentée, la plupart de leurs agissements ayant lieu la nuit, en dehors du bâtiment.

Pour pénétrer dans la guilde, Gajeel connaissait une porte à l'arrière, qui n'était que très peu, voir jamais utilisée, peut-être même verrouillée.

Les récapitulatifs et les préparatifs terminés, le groupe ne prit qu'un sac besace avec à l'intérieur, les trois lacrymacommunication et la trousse de soins crée par Polyussica. C'est Léon qui avait été désigné pour le porter, sachant qu'il n'était pas trop lourd, ça ne devait pas lui poser trop de problèmes. La porte de la maison fermée à clef, Jubia, Léon et Gajeel se mirent en marche vers la guilde sombre de Raven Tail qui détenait prisonnier leur camarade Grey Fullbuster.

Après presque trente minutes de marche dans un décor de désert rocailleux, le trio avait enfin pu apercevoir le bâtiment de Raven Tail en début de soirée, lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner. A partir de ce point, la mission commençait. Il fallait qu'ils fassent attention, qu'ils soient toujours sur leurs gardes. La moindre erreur pourrait leur être fatale dans cette situation et ils le savaient. Ils avaient fait le grand tour histoire de contourner l'entrée, et de pouvoir se retrouver à l'arrière de la guilde. Le petit groupe se trouva devant la fameuse porte.

Elle était en acier rouillé, démontrant l'usure du temps, visiblement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas servie, elle était désormais scellée.

« Attendez, j'me charge de l'ouvrir. La rouille c'est pas ce que je préfère, mais bon, j'ai pas l'choix on dirait » déclara Gajeel avant de se mettre à l'œuvre, grignotant quelques parties de la porte. Après environ cinq minutes de festin, Gajeel put enfin user de ses talents de Dragon Slayer pour ouvrir la porte, ou plutôt pour ronger la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement strident. Gajeel s'avança prudemment dans la guilde, suivi de Léon et Jubia qui ferma la marche, refermant la porte au passage.

Inquiétante.

Voilà un mot qui pouvait définir cette guilde, l'intérieur était peu éclairé, la seule luminosité provenait des petites fenêtres brisées ou des bougies éclairant par leurs faibles lumières. On pouvait d'ailleurs remarquer que la guilde était peu entretenue, de la poussière recouvrant le sol et une bonne partie des murs en briques, des toiles d'araignées assez épaisses dans l'angle des murs.

En tout cas, cet endroit filait la chair de poule à Jubia, aux aguets depuis son entrée.

« Jubia n'aime pas cette guilde... Jubia préfère l'ambiance de Fairy Tail » murmura-t-elle, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Selon leur plan, ils ne devaient communiquer qu'en chuchotant, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, sinon tout leur plan tomberait à l'eau.

« Ouais... Surtout reste près de nous » conseilla Léon.

Le groupe continua d'avancer, tout en faisant attention aux potentiels membres qui ne partaient pas en mission la nuit. Et Jubia était toujours collée à Léon, qui était celui lequel elle se sentait plus en sûreté. Elle restait toujours en alerte dans cet endroit terrifiant, à scruter nerveusement les alentours.

« Attendez ne bougez plus! » alerta Gajeel « Il y a une. Non. Deux personnes qui arrivent »

Désignant le coin du mur, il se planqua avec les deux autres derrière une machine recouverte d'un drap qui était placé étrangement à cet endroit, pour une raison inconnue. Les trois se cachaient, en attendant que les ennemis passent leurs chemins.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent, l'un avait des cheveux rouges en bataille, une mèche recouvrant la moitié de son visage et l'autre avait des cheveux courts, blonds platine, et le visage parcouru par une longue balafre.

« Dis t'as des nouvelles du prisonnier ? »demanda le balafré d'une voix grave qui avait l'air d'être sa voix normale.

« Le mage de glace, celui que Fairy Tail qu'on a capturé ? Non, mais apparemment il ne veut toujours rien dire. A ce qu'il paraît, il va pas pouvoir dire grand chose avant un petit moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit son ami accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Jubia, Léon et Gajeel qui étaient toujours cachés, écoutaient attentivement la discussion qui avait lieu juste devant eux. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas été repérés, mais les trois avaient bien compris de qui ils parlaient : de Grey.

Jubia fut la première à l'avoir compris, et sa seule envie, c'était de leur sauter dessus et de leur demander où se trouvait leur compagnon. Leur discussion installait le doute dans son esprit. Selon eux, il ne pourrait plus parler avant un bout de temps... Et s'il était... Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, elle s'était retenue du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si cela risquait de compromettre la mission.

Elle avança donc d'un pas, prête à leur sauter dessus, mais une main la retint.

« Léon-kun, Jubia doit... »

Une paire de mains se plaqua sur sa bouche, celles de Léon. Il la poussa contre lui, toujours une main sur sa bouche. La bleue était calme dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et quand elle releva la tête, elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur qui voulait tout dire : _« ne bouge pas »_

Elle avait bien compris que Léon était comme elle, il voulait lui aussi lui sauter dessus, mais il se retenait, il ne fallait surtout pas faire échouer la mission avec un faux pas. Alors il prenait sur lui, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Gajeel, lui, gardait son sang-froid.

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vite parler histoire d'être tranquille. J'commence à en avoir marre d'entendre un insecte gueuler en pleine nuit moi. » se plaignit le balafré, visiblement blasé.

« Bah de toute façon, s'il parle, tu seras loin d'être tranquille puisqu'on sera tous obligés de se mettre à l'action. » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Mais ta chambre est mal placée dans la guilde... J'entends rien moi, à part le doux bruit des oiseaux. »

Puis il rigola, devant son ami qui avait l'air un peu vexé mais en même temps un peu amusé. Les membres de cette guilde étaient tous étranges... Ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Jubia toujours bloquée dans les bras de Léon.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent encore un peu avant de repartir dans les couloirs vers une destination qui était inconnue par les mages de Fairy Tail.

Léon attendit que les deux soient assez loin pour pouvoir enfin lâcher Jubia, à condition qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Elle reprit une grande bouffée d'air, visiblement un peu mal avant de parler :

« D...Désolée... Mais ils parlaient de Grey-sama... » s'excusa-t-elle, les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues...

Savoir que des hommes pouvaient considérer d'autres hommes comme des animaux était... Répugnant. Oui, c'était ça. Et puis maintenant, Jubia s'inquiétait encore plus pour lui.

Tous les sous-entendus de la conversation lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, c'était sûr ! Et ce qui lui était arrivé était plus ou moins grave.

« Je sais mais... » commença Léon.

Que pouvait-il dire pour la rassurer ? Qu'il allait bien ? Elle n'était pas bête. Même lui commençait à douter maintenant... Et s'il perdait son ami d'enfance ? Celui avec qui il avait grandi, avec qui il avait appris sa magie qui faisait toute sa puissance, toute sa force...

On pouvait voir qu'il commençait à douter, c'était évident.

« Chais pas vous, mais moi, si j'étais vous, je me bougerais encore plus pour aller le trouver ! » s'exclama Gajeel devant Jubia et Léon encore stoïques par rapport à la conversation des membres de Raven qui venait de se passer.

« Oui, Gajeel à raison ! On n'arrivera à rien si on reste ici à se morfondre ! » se ressaisit la mage élémentaire. Grâce à son ami ! Heureusement qu'elle avait un ami comme ça, heureusement qu'ils étaient amis depuis l'époque Phantom Lord. Enfin, à cette époque, il était son seul ami, évidemment il y avait les autres membres des quatre éléments : Aria, Sol et Totomaru. Mais ce n'était pas pareil avec Gajeel. C'était vraiment avec lui qu'elle avait pu tisser un vrai lien d'amitié.

Elle comprenait maintenant, pourquoi Levy avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

« Bien ! » dit le Dragon Slayer « Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les prisonniers sont retenus au sous-sol, et pour y aller, c'est par là ! » désigna-t-il en pointant du doigt un autre couloir.

Léon se ressaisit comme son amie, puis il suivit Gajeel aussitôt rejoint par Jubia. Ils s'avancèrent donc dans les ténèbres qu'était le labyrinthe de la guilde de Raven Tail.

Entre tous ces longs couloirs interminables, et les quelques membres qui circulaient à tout va, l'ascension du groupe devenait de plus en plus difficile et épuisante.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche, Gajeel se stoppa net, en plein milieu du couloir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il... » demanda Léon.

« Shuut! » coupa-t-il.

Le Dragon ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il était totalement immobile, les yeux fermés, aucun de ses membres ne bougeait mis à part ses narines qui étaient visiblement à pleine puissance.

« J'ai trouvé l'odeur de Grey. » murmura-t-il, toujours planté sur le sol « Et on n'est pas loin... »

« Où ça ? » demanda aussitôt Jubia.

« Mmm... Suivez-moi et surtout restez vigilants. »

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'un conseil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Non... Rien ...» répondit-il avant de se remettre en marche vers l'odeur qu'il avait détectée, en pressant un peu le pas.

Cette odeur c'était celle de Grey... Mêlée à une forte odeur de sang...

Le groupe s'était arrêté devant deux escaliers qui descendaient, et tous deux menaient visiblement au sous-sol. Un à droite et un à gauche.

« On passe par quel escalier Gajeel-kun ? »demanda Jubia.

« Je sais pas... Y'a trop d'odeurs fortes et différentes pour que je puisse te dire où il est... » répondit Gajeel.

Même l'odorat d'un Dragon Slayer ne pouvait s'y retrouver là-dedans. Des odeurs de moisi, une sale odeur de sang, de rouille et de mort...

« On dirait bien qu'on a pas le choix, on va être obligé de se séparer... Et en cas de problème ou si l'un des deux groupes trouve Grey, il pourra contacter l'autre avec les lacrymas de communications » déclara Léon en donnant l'objet à son amie.

« Ok, ça fera plus de têtes pour moi. » s'exclama Gajeel en attrapant la lacryma que lui tendait Léon « Toi, tu vas avec Jubia et vous prenez celui de gauche, moi j'vais à droite ! »

« Ok, ça ne me pose pas de problème, et toi Jubia ? » demanda Léon à qui ça ne dérangeait pas de partir seul avec elle.

« Non plus. » répondit-elle, sérieuse, prête à aller dans ce sous-sol chercher Grey.

Ils se séparèrent donc, Gajeel prenait les marches de droite et Léon et Jubia celles de gauche.

Elle constata enfin, après une longue descente des marches, l'enfer dans lequel elle était descendue.

Une immense prison, froide et humide dans le sous-sol d'une guilde !

Comment quelque chose de si immense pouvait être caché là dessous ?

Jubia avait une petite idée sur la question : elle avait entendu dire qu'une guilde clandestine s'amusait à faire des choses ignobles avec les gens qu'elle enlevait. D'après les derniers rapports du Conseil, cette guilde avait plusieurs activités répugnantes comme le massacre, le trafic d'humain et très probablement le viol. Mais ce qui leur plaisait par dessus tout c'était la torture. Ils prenaient un plaisir tout particulier à faire souffrir leurs prisonniers et faire durer leurs supplices le plus longtemps possible.

Le Conseil avait fait passer le mot à toutes les guildes de Fiore, en leur disant de rester vigilantes et de ne surtout pas agir sans leur accord. De plus, l'origine de cette guilde restait inconnue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il s'agissait donc de Raven Tail... Léon et Jubia étaient déjà conscients du danger que représentait la guilde sombre, mais maintenant, la vigilance des deux mages venait de tripler !

Jubia ne pensait qu'à une chose : Et s'il était arrivé la même chose à Grey ? Et s'ils lui avaient fait vivre les mêmes genres de choses qu'aux anciens prisonniers ?

Elle préféra mettre tous ses doutes de côté pour l'instant et se focalisa sur la recherche de Grey.

Toutes les cellules étaient vides. Jubia et Léon se demandaient s'ils allaient vraiment retrouver Grey ici. Cette prison était vraiment grande, humide, froide avec des geôles incrustées dans les deux murs. Tout ce que les deux mages espéraient, c'était de voir Grey vivant, ou même de voir quelqu'un de vivant derrière ces barreaux !

Mais alors qu'elle scrutait une des nombreuses cellules, son regard s'arrêta sur une forme enchaînée au mur.

« Gr... Grey-sama... »

La vision qui s'offrait à elle était cauchemardesque. Comme lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mort contre les progénitures de MotherGlare.

Sauf que cette fois, personne n'était là pour le protéger.

Jubia accourut vers sa cellule qui était étrangement ouverte. Son corps était enchaîné au mur, il avait des fers aux poignets et aux pieds. Grey était assis en face d'un chariot qui croulait sous les instruments de chirurgie et de torture. Il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon en lambeau, et était visiblement inconscient.

Il avait des coupures un peu partout sur le corps, une énorme trace rouge autour du cou, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'étrangler et, à première vue, le poignet foulé et la jambe cassée. Mais ce qui avait l'air le plus grave était une énorme plaie qui partait de son tatouage pour rejoindre sa cicatrice qu'il avait obtenue lors du combat contre Ultear.

Il était sale et amaigri. Mais ce que Jubia remarqua plus particulièrement était que toutes les blessures qui parsemaient son corps étaient infectées et que le brun, malgré son inconscience, avait un sommeil agité.

Elle remarqua également la présence de traces rouges sur ses articulations notamment aux épaules.

Depuis combien de temps était-il enchaîner dans cette position humiliante ?

Il aurait sûrement des courbatures et ne reprendrait les missions qu'après une période de repos. Même s'il n'aurait pas trop le choix vu son état...

« Tss... Ils l'ont pas raté » ragea Léon qui avait rejoint Jubia dans la cellule du blessé. Il avait pris le temps de détacher Grey avec sa glace et l'avait posé délicatement sur le sol. Après mûre réflexion, le mage de glace de Lamia Scale avait décidé qu'il fallait juste administrer à Grey uniquement les premiers soins, à cause du manque de temps mais pas seulement.

« Jubia, pour le chemin du retour, je vais le transporter sur mon dos mais avant, on va lui appliquer les premiers soins pour le voyage. T'as toujours la trousse de soins ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un peu perdue, le regard dans le vide. Voir Grey dans un tel état la choquait. L'homme qu'elle aimait était rabaissé et dans un état si proche de le mort... Elle n'avait qu'une envie : trouver ceux qui lui avaient fait ça et leur régler leur compte. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : tous les massacrer. Tous jusqu'au dernier, les torturer à leur tour et leur faire subir les mêmes supplices que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Les torturer à leur tour même si cela signifierait se rabaisser à leur niveau.

Elle pouvait sombrer à tout moment, mais...

« Écoute, Jubia ! Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais que ta seule envie pour l'instant c'est d'aller trouver ces enfoirées et de leur faire regretter ça. Moi aussi je veux aller les voir, mais... » il serra les poings. « Mais le plus important c'est de sauver Grey pour l'instant. Le soigner et l'emmener dans un lieu sûr. Alors ce que je te demande, c'est de contenir ta colère. Du moins, pour l'instant. Après, on se vengera de ces enfoirées, mais il y a plus important pour le moment, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son discours avait fait tilt dans sa tête. Tout son discours venait de faire réagir la bleue. Estompant peu à peu la haine qui venait de se cumuler, redéfinissant ainsi son sens des priorités.

D'abord Grey, après Raven.

« Oui, Jubia a la trousse de soin. » déclara-t-elle en la sortant de la sacoche qu'elle portait.

Elle posa la petite valisette bleu et l'ouvrit pour découvrir son contenu.

Bandages, désinfectants, atèles, baumes et même des seringues ! Le tout dans une trousse épurée et hyper bien rangée !

Jubia s'empara d'un baume et d'un désinfectant qu'elle appliqua sur toutes ses petites blessures infectées et sur les endroits rougis. Elle fit preuve d'une douceur réconfortante pour le blessé qui gémissait toujours dès qu'on le touchait, mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Au contraire.

Après le passage du désinfectant sur les quelques plaies superficielles du brun et surtout celle plus importante qui passait par sa marque de guilde, Léon passa délicatement sa main au dessus de ses blessures et commença à recouvrir doucement les plaies d'une fine pellicule de glace. Ce qui avait pour effet de procurer un peu de réconfort au mage de Fairy Tail. Cette couche de froid ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Puis Jubia, avec l'aide de Léon, termina le tout en bandant tout le torse de Grey et en lui collant quelques pansements aux endroits où il en avait besoin.

Lors des soins, Léon ne put s'empêcher d'enrager intérieurement contre ces gars de Raven Tail.

Comment osaient-ils faire ça à un être humain ?

Mais il ne devait pas ciller ! Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de dire à Jubia. Qui, elle, semblait concentrée sur les soins qu'elle prodiguait à Grey.

« Jubia, dans le sac il doit y avoir la lacrimacommunication. Tu peux appeler Gajeel et lui dire qu'il faut qu'on parte au plus vite ? » demanda gentiment Léon.

Acquiesçant, elle appela Gajeel qui répondit en chuchotant. Ils firent tous deux un rapport où Jubia expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qui leur était arrivé, et lui avait visiblement trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Il y a une salle bizarre ici... On dirait une salle de torture... Dites, vous avez entendu la rumeur sur la guilde qui... »il hésita à finir sa phrase. Même pour lui, ce genre de chose le répugnait au plus haut point.

Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils faire cela ? En s'amusant en plus.

Jubia acheva finalement son rapport en expliquant que Raven Tail était sûrement la fameuse guilde recherchée et qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite avec Léon et Grey.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il ne peut pas marcher et il est inconscient. »expliqua brièvement Jubia. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer en détail.

« Ok. Je finis ce que j'ai à faire et je sors. Rentrez directement, je vais en avoir pour un moment ici. J'ai appelé des renforts, ils devraient pas tarder vu la situation... S'il s'agit vraiment de la guilde qui fait ÇA, on en a pour long... Et puis, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez pour l'autre glaçon non ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et souhaita bonne chance à son ami avant de raccrocher.

« Il s'en sortira ? »questionna Léon assis aux cotés de Grey.

« Oui. Il a beau être inconscient et renfermé à première vue, mais Gajeel-kun est en réalité quelqu'un de confiance et de très fort! » sourit-elle. « Il suit Jubia, et ce, depuis l'époque de Phantom Lord ! »

Elle avait accordé toute sa confiance en cet homme. Il était comme un frère pour elle. Derrière ses airs de gros dur, se cachait quelqu'un de sensible et attachant.

« Ok, on y va ? »

Cette petite discussion avec le dragon slayer avait réussi à un peu apaiser la bleue.

Après avoir enfilé délicatement sa veste à Grey, Léon le posa lentement sur son dos. Ils pourraient s'occuper plus attentivement de lui une fois en sécurité.

« Désolé Grey, mais le voyage risque d'être un peu rude. **» **s'excusa Léon à l'avance.

« Il faudra bien faire attention à ne pas ouvrir ses blessures... »s'inquiéta Jubia à mi-voix. Elle avait envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, de laisser tout ça derrière elle et de retrouver Grey en pleine forme comme à son habitude.

Comme avant...

Ils avaient pris le même trajet qu'à l'aller. En essayant, encore une fois, d'être le plus discret possible. Jubia ouvrait la marche et Léon suivait en essayant d'éviter le plus possible tout mouvement brusque. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Grey poussait des petits gémissements à peine audibles, mais que le mage de Lamia Scale pouvait entendre, la tête du brun étant reposée sur son épaule.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que les deux mages se fassent repérer, puisque Léon serait dans l'incapacité de se battre avec Grey sur son dos. D'ailleurs, cette guilde était comme à l'aller : une loooongue route tel un labyrinthe avec toujours les quelques mages sombres ici et là qui se baladaient librement dans cette guilde. En tout cas, le chemin était aussi long que la première fois qu'ils étaient rentrés. Et d'autant plus long avec Léon qui marchait lentement à cause de Grey.

Toute leur marche était silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix féminine décide soudainement de l'interrompre :

« Léon-kun ! La sortie est juste devant nous ! »


End file.
